Cold Dark December
by Dana2184
Summary: When Katie Knight moves in with her boyfriend, James, she starts to dream of kidnappings that coincides with the ones that are happening in her town. She can't tell her boyfriend for fear that the nightmares will effect him, but how will she survive the nightmares? And more importantly, why is she having these nightmares? And why are they coming true?
1. Preface

**Yeah I know another story how annoying can that be? Specially when I'm supposed to be on ****Hiatus. So this one is kind of a Mystery/Horror story. A lot different then what I normally write. But it started out one day as me freaking out that I was hearing things. Then dreams/nightmares came into more play. Please note that this is purely fictional and for entertainment. I'm not saying that any of this stuff has happened in real life for me or anyone around me. I am just trying something new out.****If this offends you (and I really don't see how.) I am sorry and feel free to stop reading at anytime. **

**I've been kind of wanting to do a dark/mystery story ever since I read _The __DLS-S Cruise & The Haunted Revenage_that is written by my good and very ****talented friend who goes by the penname of _Science-Fantasy93. _Whom wrote the summary for this story because she is that good at it and I couldn't for the life of me do it. Oh and check out her stories specially the ones mention above and _Break The Ice _&_ Anywhere But_ Here. They are pretty amazing stories.**

**I don't own big time rush or anything you may recognize through out the story.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 1. - The Preface.**

_I woke up screaming again. This time, I think the person was closer to getting me. I'm not really sure as to why this person wants me, but they do. The bad thing about this is that this is one huge nightmare cut up into sections that I seem to get a new piece of every night. And some how they all seemed to be linked to the day that my brother disappeared and the night I moved in with James Diamond. Because let's face it, I never gotten nightmares when my brother was still here and I didn't live with James._

_Now I'm not saying that it's James fault that I'm getting nightmares. I'm not saying that it's Kendall's fault either. But since that cold dark night in December is when this all started. How do I know it's traced back to that exact night in that month? Well let's just say that things didn't start to go strange till then. I'm sure that the missing rate of Cool Blue, Minnesota was at a 2, not a 30._

_I'm not saying that it's something bad or unrealistic like werewolves or vampires. I'm just saying that something strange is going on in this town and I seem to be getting the nightmares about it. Have I tried telling James about it? No. Have I thought about it? Yes. Why won't I tell him? Simply because I'm terrified that if he knew about them, that they would go to him and he'll get them, or they'll come after him next._

_Maybe I've seen one too many scary movies, maybe it's all in my head, but what I do know; is that I'm terrified of sleeping at night and being here alone during the day. I know that I've seen tons of scary movies, because I still jump when the toaster pops up. Call me paranoia, weird, a freak, or whatever, but you don't know what goes inside my head and what I dream of. 'Cause if you did, I'm sure you would try to admit yourself into an insane asylum or even try to kill yourself._

_Now let's take a trip back to the day that everything had started to happen and people disappearing and when the nightmares started to happen. In order for you to understand, is to know what happen that cold dark December night. I'm not promising this to be a normal story or even your typical love story. As this is the last thing from either and you wouldn't like it. Though it might sound like your typical horror movie._

* * *

**So I'm really scared to know your feed back but please give me some, I'll love you forever. :)**

**Here are some questions:**

**1. What did you think of this story?**

**2. Is it good?**

**3. What do you think of Katie's character so far?**

**4. Should I continue**

**5. I don't like odd numbers.**

**6. Do you think she'll tell James?**

**7. What do you think happened to Kendall?**

**8. Are there others?**

**Till Next Time,**

**Dana**

**Ps. To the directioners: This will be on the 1dff site so please check it out?**


	2. Chapter 1 First To Go

**Hey guys! I'm back with an update on this story. Sorry it took me a couple of weeks. School is hectic, I'm moving in a few weeks to Florida so its been stressful as well. I've been blocked and kept re-writing a bit. its like 2 in the morning and I'm about to pass out so I'm not gonna re-read, sorry! xx**

**_Guest: I hope this is quick enough for you! like 11 days after you asked for it but its here. And thank you so much for reviewing it means a lot! Plus I'm glad that you find it _****_suspenseful :)_**

**I don't own anything that you recognized. Just the OCs. Oh and I know next to nothing when it comes to news so I apologize for that as well.**

**Something interesting happens in this chapter! I hope you guys are still reading this after it happens! More like this to come I promise! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1. First To Go**

"Katie? Is that you?" Mom asked as I walked into the door.

"Yeah, it's me mom." I assured her as I walked into the kitchen after dropping my bag off in the living room.

"Kendall! Dinner!" dad shouted as he walked in from his study.

I heard Kendall's feet coming down the steps as I finished setting the table. He had gotten home before me because his practice got canceled due to the coach's wife going to labor. I on the other hand, had club meetings that ran later then they should of, making me home later then usual.

"Hey baby sis." Kendall greeted me as he sat down on his side of the table.

We're one of those weird families that actually sit at the dinner table. Mom and dad at the head of the table at each end, and Kendall and I across from each other, its been like that since I was old enough to sit at the table. We said grace and then started to dish out the lovely meal that mom had prepared for us. It was scalloped potatoes, green bean casserole, and home made buns. The TV was going on in the background and we dug into our food.

"So how was school?" Dad asked, being the first to break the silence.

"Kendall, do you want to start? Katie did last night." Mom butted in before we even had the chance to talk.

Nodding his head, he put his fork down and took a drink from the glass of water sitting in front of him. After that was done he then started to tell us about his day. Turns out that Carlos, a good friend of his wasn't at school today and Logan was late after missing first period, which wasn't normal for either boy.

Everyone at Cool Blue High had a pretty good attendance record and they were pretty smart in their own way. Having the population of 1,000 people we did pretty okay academically, not so much sports wise. Once Kendall was done, it was my turn to start and then it was our parents go.

As I was about to say something, the news interrupted me.

"This is just in. Carlos Garcia, age 16, of Cool Blue, has gone missing. He was last seen yesterday mid-day, during school changing classes. It was reported that he was going to the bathroom and never went back to class. Nor did he get home. The principle thought that it was the flu that was going around and he had gone home early. But because his parents had no ware bouts of him, they had phoned in the police to report a missing child. We'll have more at the 9 0'clock news." The TV anchor had informed us.

"That's odd. He was there during 3rd hour." Kendall commented

"Are you sure? He wasn't in choir 4th hour." I responded

"I'm sure, he was even at practice for like 10 minutes." He shrugged

"Why would his parents do a missing child alert today if he wasn't home last night." Dad asked

"I wouldn't know." I said

"His light was on in his house. I figured he was home." Kendall said

See the Garcia's were our next-door neighbors; have been since we moved in during primary school. We usually spent Friday nights together. My family and his took turns making dinner and supplying the games for the night. Usually you'd have a family game night, but we have a neighbor game night. There were hardly any Fridays that either of us had missed. And if we knew that we would, we'd phone the other to let them know.

"Well when we go to bed tonight, I'd like for each of us to pray for him." Mom said

Kendall, dad and I nodded our heads in agreements and then continue to eat, skipping over how my day went for now. As I was getting up, I took everyone's plates and put them in the sink to be cleaned off and then put in the dishwasher for later. That is how it normally works in our family. The person that sets the table also cleans up after dinner.

"Katie?" Mom questioned

"Yes?" I asked

"Would you be a doll and get the fruit cocktail Jell-O out of the fridge?" She said

"Yeah sure." I answered and then went to get the Jell-O and bowls out to take to the table.

Once I was back into the dinning room, we had picked up where we left off before the news anchor interrupted us. I told them about how Mrs. Finely gave a pop quiz in Algebra II and how I had passed it since it was a group pop quiz. I told them what was coming up with the_ Key & Teens Go Green Clubs _and then I reminded them that parent teacher conferences were coming up in two weeks and that the _PTA _was the week before that.

After we finished going around the room, I cleaned up again, and actually started the dishwasher. Once that was finished, I went to the living room and we went our separate ways for an hour and half to do whatever we needed to do. Like Kendall and I doing homework, mom finishing up the vacuuming and dad reading over his current or next case that he was representing in court the next day.

At precisely 8:45 pm, I changed into my pjs and went to the bathroom to wash my face, teeth and brush my hair. Once I was done with that, I slipped on some slippers and went down the stairs to wait for the rest of the family to come in so we can have some more family bonding while we watched the 9 o'clock news.

"Well good evening," The news anchor started out with the usual greeting, and then he jumped into the highlight of sports, what was coming up in each town that the news covered and then went to commercial.

"Homework done?" Mom asked as an M&M commercial came on.

"I didn't have any. I got it done during class, after school and in between clubs." I said as I grabbed the blanket off the chair I was sitting in.

"Ken?" Dad asked

"Yeah. We have a paper due next Tuesday and an outline to go with it. We had class time in American Government so I finished that and I have to wait for it back tomorrow. Oh and I passed my Trig test with a 96%." He answered proudly.

"Any other classes?" mom questioned

"Yeah but I got them done during lunch, study hall, after school and in between practice." He finished just in time for the news to come back on.

"So we said earlier that there was a missing teenage boy from Cool Blue, and we have details now." The male said then the camera switched to the lady sitting next to him.

"That is correct, Bill. Carlos Garcia Jr. went missing yesterday during school hours. People had said he was in class with them or even in practice but the coach said that he didn't see Carlos come on the court. While all of his teammates where on the court, classmates gone home or in after school clubs, no one saw him go missing. Please pray and keep a look out for Carlos." She finally finished and then it showed what he was wearing and then to commercial.

"Alright kids, up to bed." Dad said shutting off the TV.

Tossing the blanket to the side, Kendall and I got up, stretched and headed for the stairs to our rooms. Getting to my bed, I collapsed and let Kendall shut my door. I took my phone and saw I had five text messages.

**Leesha: Hey gurl, I know you're probably asleep, but dad wants to have a neighborhood watch let Mr. Knight know. More deets to come tomorrow. Muah!**

**Erika: Dude! Carlos. Did you hear? Why him?! ****):**

**Logan: Ken just texted me, lunch tomorrow?**

**James: Hey baby, I'm coming back this weekend, mine? Xx James**

_**Unknown Number: One down, 9 to go. You better keep your eyes peeled and you better not tell anyone. I already have one of your beloved friends, wouldn't want another one to go missing now would we? -B**_

Frowning at the last text, I got out of my inbox, and set the alarm for 7:45 am and then hooked it up to my charger. Slipping the phone underneath my pillow, I grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to my chest and then turned to my right side so my face was getting hit by the cold air the fan was producing, cuddling the pillow, I shut my eyes and slipped into a really confusing dream or should I say nightmare.

* * *

**So I'm gonna go hide! I'm kind of scared to know how you guys feel. I mean I was sad that it had to be him first, I'm protective of him! Who do you think is 'B'? And who is next to go? Do you think they'll find Carlos? What about that dream, want to know more about it? And James is coming back this weekend, wait so does that mean he isn't in high school? :O Please let me know in the comments below! (I'm not a youtuber I swear, just sound like one xx)**

**Till Next Time,**

**Dana**

**_Ps: Science-Fantasy has a new story up called I Write Sins not _****_Tragedies. It's super good, and its not about a death, promise! Please check it out :) xx_****  
**


End file.
